The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Georgia Peach’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Georgia Peach’ originated from a cross between Heuchera V3, a proprietary non commercial H. villosa hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 647-5, a proprietary non commercial plant, as the pollen parent.